


Taste Test

by reapthewhirlwind



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapthewhirlwind/pseuds/reapthewhirlwind
Summary: Things heat up between Caitlin and Lauren when they find themselves alone and horny.





	Taste Test

Caitlin was wide awake. She was in the room the mutants had provided her to sleep in, but rest was the furthest thing from her mind. Her husband was being held prisoner, and she had no idea if she'd ever see him again. She missed having someone beside her in the bed. She missed his smile, his touch, the sound of him breathing beside her. Most of all, though, she missed his hard cock.

Caitlin was surprised she was thinking of such things right now, but she couldn't help it. She was horny, and the man who was supposed to take care of that was gone. She felt herself starting to get wet, and she slipped her finger into her warm pussy.

She'd do anything for a cock right now, she thought. An image of Marcos came into her mind. She'd pretended to be his girlfriend recently at the hospital. Now she was imagining what it would be like if that was real. He was probably lonely too since Lorna was gone. The thought of seducing him filled Caitlin with desire. She imagined fucking him as hard as she could. She imagined the feeling of his tongue inside her.

Caitlin sighed. It was just a fantasy though. And while there was a dirty part of her that wanted to get fucked right now, she knew she couldn't do that to Reed. She loved him. And while she was sure Marcos and probably many of the other mutants like John would be great fucks, she couldn't do that.

Suddenly Caitlin got the image of both of them fucking her in her mind. She imagined the double penetrations she saw in porn actually happening to her. She'd never even let Reed take her in the ass before, but now the idea of it was turning her on. She slipped another finger into her pussy and started slamming them in there. She needed to cum before she went insane and yelled out to the whole compound that she was open to all comers. She just wanted to be fucked into oblivion.

"Mom."

Caitlin opened her eyes in shock and saw her daughter, Lauren, standing in front of her.

"Close the door, sweetie," Caitlin said.

The teen gave her a nervous smile and did as she was told. She sat on the bed by her mother.

Did Lauren know what she had been doing? Caitlin wasn't sure. She decided not to bring it up.

"What is it? You can't sleep?"

Lauren nodded. "No. I was hoping I could just lay by you for a while."

"That's fine," Caitlin said. "I could use some company."

Lauren crawled into the bed by her mom. 

Caitlin had wanted company, but at that moment, so close to cumming, her daughter wasn't what she had in mind. She wanted nothing more than to climax. She thought of Marcos again, and this time, Caitlin realized if he had been the one to enter the room, she would have been unable to resist fucking him. She would cuckold Reed without hesitation. 

Caitlin took a deep breath. She had to get things together. She was just fantasizing, she told herself. Nothing like that would ever happen. Reed would be back with her soon enough.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Lauren asked. "When I came in you were making sounds. Were you having a bad dream?"

Caitlin turned over to face her daughter. "Yeah, just a dream."

"Are you sure? It seemed like you were doing something else."

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked.

Lauren laughed. "Mom, I know what you were doing."

Caitlin's face went blank. Lauren was still smiling at her. Yeah, Caitlin realized, she knew.

Caitlin smiled back. "Fine. I was lonely."

Lauren nodded. "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I can leave you alone if you want to finish."

Caitlin was tempted to take her up on her offer, but it wouldn't be right. She had to put being a mom first.

"No, that's fine," Caitlin said. "It would be weird now. It is weird talking to you about it. Let's change the subject. How are you feeling?"

"Scared," Lauren said. "I miss dad so much. What if we can't get him back? What will we do then?"

"Don't think that way," Caitlin said. "He'll come back to us. I know it. Then we'll run away from all this madness."

"I'm going to miss Jack," Lauren said. "We were just getting started, but I really liked him."

"I know," Caitlin said. "Everything will be alright though. Maybe we'll get to come back one day. But even if we don't, you won't have any trouble finding a guy. You're turning into quite the knockout."

"Thanks," Lauren replied. "I just wish he was here right now."

"I know," Caitlin said as she gave her daughter a warm smile. "Just remember you still have your family though. We're here for you."

Lauren rolled over on her back. "I get that, but you can't exactly relieve my tension the way he could."

"Tension?" Caitlin asked.

Lauren laughed. "Well, I think I need to do what you were doing when I came in. But with Andy in the room with me, I won't get the chance tonight."

`"Oh," Caitlin said. "You could just go to the bathroom."

"No," Lauren sighed. "I'm not comfortable there. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining about stuff like this with you."

Caitlin was surprised her daughter even said anything about it. They usually never discussed sex, with the big talk having happened a couple years earlier. She was happy that the current circumstances, no matter how horrible they were, were bringing them closer.

"I'm your mom, you can talk to about anything,"

"This is going to sound weird," Lauren said, "but I kind of want to do it here."

Caitlin's eyes widened. She turned away from Lauren and looked up at the ceiling.

Lauren was concerned. "I'm sorry, mom. I shouldn't have said that."

Caitlin understood exactly how her daughter felt. She was seconds from climaxing when she had to stop. She wanted nothing more than to finish. But she couldn't do it with her daughter there. At least, she didn't think so. But what was she supposed to do in this situation? Lauren was going through so much, and she needed to be supportive.

Caitlin turned and gave Lauren a reassuring smile. "I understand. How about I go for a walk and leave you alone for a bit?"

"You could do that," Lauren said. "But if you want to stay and finish too, I wouldn't mind."

Caitlin was tempted, but this was her daughter. It would be too weird. Parents don't do this kind of thing with their children.

“I think that would be a little inappropriate.” Caitlin said.

Lauren sighed. “It isn't that weird. It is a natural part of being a woman. Don't be a prude. Let's both just relieve ourselves so we can get some sleep.”

Caitlin almost refused, but she couldn't deny how horny she was. She looked over at Lauren and saw her hand was already headed for her pussy. Lauren let out a slight moan when her fingers entered.

Caitlin was surprised how aroused she was getting at watching her daughter pleasure herself. She decided she might as well join in and slipped a finger into her wet pussy.

She needed this, she realized. She closed her eyes and began pleasuring herself. She wished she had thought to bring a dildo or something. But her fingers were working just fine. She could hear Lauren next to her. Her little moans were cute. She was becoming a real woman now.

“Mom?”

Caitlin froze. She looked over at her daughter.

“Yes,” Caitlin said.

“I was just wondering what you were thinking about.”

Caitlin didn't expect they'd talk during this. She just wanted to climax.

“I was thinking about your dad, of course. Why?”

Lauren seemed to frown. “I don't always think about Jack.”

“I understand,” Caitlin said. “We all have fantasies. You aren't being unfaithful to him by imagining being with another guy. That's natural.”

“It isn't another guy,” Lauren said.

Caitlin's eyes grew bigger. “A girl?”

Lauren nodded. “Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I find guys attractive, but there is something about the thought of being with another woman that just excites me.”

Caitlin found other women attractive too, but she'd never acted on it. Sometimes she wishes she could go back to her youth and experiment a lot more.

“I'm glad you feel like you can confide that in me,” Caitlin said.

“Mom, I hope you don't mind me asking, but have you ever been with another woman?”

“No,” Caitlin said. “I haven't. Why? ”

Lauren was quiet for a moment. “Well, all I have are my fantasies. I was kind of hoping I could talk with someone with some experience.”

“I get that,” Caitlin said. “But you can still talk to me if you want to.”

Lauren took a deep breath. “There is this girl I like. I want her so much. And what I really want to know is if she is tastes as sweet as she looks. But I've never gone down on woman. I don't know if I'd like it.”

“Oh,” Caitlin said. “This is a weird suggestion, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but you could always try tasting yourself.”

“Have you ever tasted yourself?”

“I haven't,” Caitlin said. “Though your dad has told me I'm...”

Caitlin stopped. She couldn't believe how far this conversation had gone. She wanted to be the cool mom and be available to talk to her daughter about stuff like this, but this was strange.

“Delicious?” Lauren asked.

“Yeah,” Caitlin admitted.

“I'm not surprised, mom. You are gorgeous. Everyone is always talking about how sexy you are.”

“Really?” Caitlin asked, genuinely surprised.

Lauren laughed. “You'd be surprised at some of the things high school boys talk about. Ranking the moms is a favorite topic, trust me.”

“If you say so,” Caitlin said.

“Why don't we taste ourselves right now?” Lauren asked. “I'm really curious how I taste. But I feel weird doing it alone. If you're as delicious as dad says, why not give it a try?”

Lauren didn't wait for a response as she quickly brought her fingers up to her face. Caitlin was able to see her juices on them. Lauren slowly slipped them into her mouth. Her eyes opened wide.

“Wow,” Lauren said. “I like me. Your turn.”

Seeing Lauren taste herself was making Caitlin very wet. What's worse was that she was beginning to wonder how good her sweet daughter tasted. 

“I'm not sure I can,” Caitlin said.

“Don't wimp out on me, mom. Just do it.”

Caitlin smiled. “Fine.”

Caitlin brought her fingers up to her lips. They were so set. She slipped them into her mouth and was overcome with desire. 

“How was it?” Lauren asked.

“Divine.” Caitlin said. “I think I'll even have a second helping.”

She stuck her fingers into her pussy again and started bringing them to her face when Lauren grabbed her arm.

“What are you doing?” Caitlin asked.

“Let me taste you, mom. I've been dying to.”

“Lauren...”

Without saying anything, Lauren pulled her mom's arm closer to her face. She gave her a wicked smile, and engulfed the two fingers in her mouth. Caitlin didn't resist.

Caitlin didn't know what to do. She was aroused as fuck, but this was still wrong. But Caitlin had to admit she tasted delicious. How could she deny her own daughter a taste?

Lauren backed away, and Caitlin could see pure lust in her eyes.

“What is happening here?” Caitlin asked.

“Something I've wanted for years,” Lauren said. “You're the woman I've always fantasized about. I love you, mom. I love you, and I want to be with you, sexually. I know it is wrong. I know it can't last. But just for tonight, I want to be with you the way I've always dreamed of. Now that I know how good you taste, I just want to fuck your brains out.”

Lauren pushed her fingers deep into her wet pussy again and brought them out. She held them up to her mom's face.

This was the moment of truth, Caitlin knew. If she did this, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. But looking at her daughter, her beautiful, sexy daughter, Caitlin didn't just feel love. She felt lust. She wanted her. She wanted to taste her.

Caitlin took the fingers into her mouth and tasted her daughter for the first time. It was intoxicating, and her pussy grew soaking wet over the prospect of what was going to happen next.

“Want some more?” Lauren asked.

Caitlin backed away a little and looked Lauren in the eyes. She had never desired anyone or anything more. All her reservations were almost gone.

“Are you sure?” Caitlin asked. “This is wrong on so many levels. And if people found out...it would be bad.”

Lauren gave her a sweet smile. “I'm sure, mom. I need this. I need you.”

Caitlin couldn't hold back any longer. She pulled Lauren in for a kiss and shoved her tongue as far down her daughter's throat as she could.

Lauren returned the kiss and their tongues danced together. Caitlin fell on top of her and continued making out with her.

“I can't believe this is finally happening,” Lauren said once her mouth was free. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me by getting that shirt off,” Caitlin said. “I want those beautiful breasts of yours now.”

Caitlin quickly took her own shirt and bra off as Lauren did the same. She'd always admired Lauren's ample breasts, and she quickly placed her mouth over one and began sucking on the nipple. She did the same for the other breast. But what she wanted most was lower.

Caitlin helped Lauren out of her panties and stared at the teen's young pussy. She gave Lauren a wicked smile, then licked around the edge of Lauren's pussy, making the teen moan.

Caitlin looked up. “Quiet.”

Lauren nodded, and Caitlin continued licking around the pussy. She was delicious. She couldn't resist and shoved her tongue into the tight pussy. Lauren muted her moans as best she could. Caitlin's fears about being caught were gone, all she craved was her daughter. It wasn't long before Lauren came. Caitlin lapped up everything she could.

Caitlin moved up and kissed her daughter passionately, letting her taste herself some more.

“That was fantastic,” Lauren said. “You're the best mom in the world.”

“Aw,” Caitlin said. “Thanks. I'll be happy to prove that to you anytime.”

Lauren smiled. “Now, can I please have the thing that I've been craving for years. Let me feast on you, mom.”

Caitlin took off her panties and then positioned her pussy right above her daughter's cute face.

“Bon appétit,” Caitlin said.

Lauren quickly began licking her om's pussy, which at the point was nearly overflowing with her sweet juices. Waves of pleasure went through Caitlin, but she managed to keep any audible gasps to a minimum. She grinded her pussy against Caitlin's face, loving the feeling of her daughter's tongue inside her. At last, the peace she'd been seeking since she started masturbating came, and she showered her baby girl's face in cum.

Exhausted, Caitlin moved away and positioned herself to where she could face her daughter.

“You look so adorable covered in my cum,” Caitlin said.

Lauren licked her lips. “Thanks.”

“I hope this isn't the only time we do this,” Lauren said.

“It won't be,” Caitlin said. “I promise.”

“But when dad comes back...”

“We'll just schedule more mother/daughter time,” Caitlin said. “Or we might even ask him to join us.”

Lauren laughed. “That would be something. Not very fair to Andy though. If dad and I both get to dine on you, so should he.”

“I'll think about it,” Caitlin said. “In fact, the idea is getting me wet.”

“Mind if I have seconds,” Lauren asked.

Caitlin smiled. “Devour me.”


End file.
